


Too Late

by BlackSwanna



Series: Sacrifice [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Big Hero 6 (2014) References, Gen, Moana (2016) References, Run Away, Tangled (2010) References, huehuehue, i die by this headcanon/prediction I DIE BY IT, it's a prequel to another drabble sue me, kh3 predictions, kh3 trailer spoilers, roxas comes back ish, uhhh what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSwanna/pseuds/BlackSwanna
Summary: Riku knew for a long time that Sora was a free spirit; but this was starting to be a bit concerning, and changing eye shades were never a good sign of anything.Prequel drabble to At A Cost.





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> So i know there are some haters on the “Sora’s eyes are green” theory from the trailer but like?? Guys??? Why would you pass up on this vague opportunity to ANGST?? Even theoretically??? Anyway i will die by this theory ofmg

Riku knew for a long time that Sora was a  _ free spirit. _ Which was part of the reason why he agreed so willingly to leave the Islands and find different worlds, be free from the chains of settlements, the small “prison” world that was their home---and Riku reminded himself that was part of the problem… and it still was now.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The Realm of Darkness was one thing to deal with—rescuing the lost Master Aqua added to it, but to return with Sora missing? They were on the verge of  _ war _ with Master Xehanort, for the love of— Now Riku knew Sora could take care of himself; he’s upped and vanished before without a word and came back. What was concerning was the fact that he apparently had an argument with Donald and Goofy, then took the Gummi Ship and left them stranded. After picking the two up from the world when Sora left a brief message, they had asked Cid to track the stolen ship—it was left on a world filled with islands and miles of open sea. 

They’d met the inhabitants—Moana was her name and Maui was his—and asked about Sora, but they came up empty handed; said their spikey-haired friend left after their battle with someone called  _ Tamatoa _ . Said something about  _ needing to be somewhere. _ Riku cursed himself for being too late. 

They went to Corona. No luck; said he hadn’t come by since the fight with the Mother Gothel’s heartless. 

They went to Monster City. Came up empty; haven’t seen him since the last time the three came.

San Fransokyo. Nothing. Not a glimpse.

Olympus. Not even a whisper.

They were grasping at straws, and Riku was starting to feel desperate—Kairi didn’t help either. She said something; something about his eyes. She said she saw his eyes were… were  _ green _ . The Keyblade Master bit his lip and put the Gummi Ship in hyperdrive. 

He stands before the supposed “Haunted” Mansion in Twilight Town. His gut twists, lips pursing, hands clenching at his sides.

Part of him cursed himself—he felt Sora here; of course it’d be here, this was where—

He opens the gate, and enters the mansion.

“Sora—.”

His eyes twitch in disbelief and his body freezes, and for a moment it almost feels like ice encases his thumping heart. His stomach digs itself a hole, twisting—twisting— _ twisting _ until his intestines were all knotted inside, and he swore he would throw up there and then. 

He could see Kairi beside him, lift a hand to cover her mouth in horror, a strangled sob escaping her, muttering their friend’s name in pain.

_ Why? Why why why?  _

He was too late—he was too late, he—

Roxas was the first to speak, ignoring the panicked breathing from Riku, Kairi, and Lea behind him. He took a step toward the black Sora-shaped creature huddled on the ground. 

“Sora..?”

The creature shuddered, letting out a garbled whimper. Glowing eyes trained on the blond. 

“What did you  _ do?” _


End file.
